Hessarian
} |name = Archon Hessarian |image = Archon Hessarian.png |gender = Male |title = Archon |rank = |race = Human |location = |voice = |appearances =Historical Dragon Age: Origins }} Archon Hessarian was the ruler of the Tevinter Imperium during the time of Andraste, being a critical figure in Chantry lore for his role in ordering the prophet's death by fire. He was also the first to convert to the Chant of Light. Background Maferath, the mortal husband of Andraste, betrayed the Alamarri warrior-prophet to the Imperium. With Andraste in captivity, the Archon decided her fate, encouraged by his wife Lady Vasilia to be ruthless. In a square in the capital Minrathous, Andraste was burned alive before a crowd of her adherents and enemies alike, but showed no distress in her death. It is said that in the prophetess' final moments, the Maker spoke to Hessarian, filling him with guilt and compassion and so he drove his sword through her heart to put an end to her suffering. Following Andraste's death, the Archon converted to the Chant of Light and the beginnings of the world religion took root. There is apparently debate as to whether he was sincere in his conversion, with some suggesting that he simply found it politically expedient to embrace a religion which was already gaining popularity amongst his own people. His ghost claimed to truly have felt pity for Andraste, feeling it was his duty as ruler to show mercy. Archon Hessarian's act of clemency is a very influential tale in the Chantry, and his sword, covered in the flame of Andraste's pyre, is a well-recognized icon of the Templar Order. Involvement His ghost is interacted with in The Urn of Sacred Ashes quest. Answering his riddle is required to progress through A Test of Faith. "She wields the broken sword, and separates true kings from tyrants." The answer is "Mercy." Quotes *"I could not bear the sight of Andraste's suffering, and mercy bade me end Her life." Trivia * Archon Hessarian carries the The Summer Sword on his back during The Urn of Sacred Ashes quest. * A pornographic book, "Hessarian's Spear," involving him and Andraste exists, mentioned in dialogue by Isabela with Bethany. * His role is likely inspired from Pontius Pilate, as he is a powerful commander/governor of a mighty Imperium who ordered the execution of a religious leader who preached the teachings of a monotheistic religion. Ironically, while Pilate's wife tries to calm him, Hessarian's wife encourages him. * Another inspiration may have been Constantine the Great, the first Roman emperor claiming to be a Christian. (Who also founded Constantinople (a.k.a. Byzantium), which would become a rival as capital city to Rome, leading to the later division of the Roman Empire into a Western and Eastern empire, the latter becoming the Byzantine Empire on which the Tevinter Imperium is based.) Many think that Constantine converted to Christianity simply to appease the rapidly growing Christian demographic, which it is implied that Hessarian did the same for Andrasteism. Category:Tevinters Category:Tevinter Imperium Category:Chantry Category:Deceased